dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeriuth
Zeriuth is a High ranking Saiyan warrior Life Zeriuth started off as a weak Saiyan warrior bearly reaching the power of 1000. He decided to go on a journey to get stronger, as he travled he met a man that told him of ascession and he needed the items, a large amount of energy and piece of the Corinthunth shard. After many years he sucsessfuly gatherd the items then combined then together to make a ascession shard, the shard placed itself in him and he gained his power 100 times fold his power reached up to 500,000 some from his training and most from the ascession shard, once agian the man came up and said, You will unlock your true power sometime then walked off. After years of training Zeriuths power reached 1,000,000. On diffrent planets he took assassination or hire jobs his power grew a great deal during that time to a level of 1,500,000. Soon he went to a planet with a gravity of 200G's and trained on there for a year to reach the power of 10,000,000. Once he left he went to a planet called earth to relax. He did not know there were many other Saiyan's on that planet, he went off on the planet and encounted a Saiyan named Exran. The two trained for a month or so learning a transformation called "Super Saiyan" that they saw another Saiyan do that had a messed hair style. At the end of that month Zeriuth's power was 25,000,000 incuding learning how to be a Super Saiyan . The two friends parted ways then started there own paths. After servral years of training his power level reached 40,000,000 and learned Super Saiyan 2, he eventuly met up with Exran agian learning of a "Legendary Super Saiyan" named Broly and to fight him in time. The two trained for 15 years including making a wish for enternal youth. His power level reached 150,000,000 and learned Super Saiyan three. The two went to fight Broly but nearly died in the progress, they figured there training would not be egough, Zeriuth rememberd the ascesion shard and he told Exran about it. After many years they gathered the Corinthunth shards and the power and fused them to make two ascession shards the two shards combined with the Saiyans and they became more powerful to the extent of there base power being 1,000,000,000 (The shards where smaller and there was less power in it.) They eventuly fought Broly agian and nealy died the second time. They finnaly thought of becoming a Super Saiyan 4, they trained for years to get the form, they eventuly tried but failed. The same man that told Zeriuth of the ascession shards and told them that they must become great golden apes and control that power. When they turned into Great Golden apes they started to attack the man but he dodged all their hits like he was going to sleep, they stayed in that form for a while until they could control it. They eventuly turned back and learned Super Sayian 4, they thanked the man and he left. They went back to fight Broly as a Super Saiyan 4 and were bearly victorius. They both went to learn a technique called fusion but instead the same man came back to give them portara earings the man siad when he gave it to them "put them on when your life is in danger." And left for good.They eventuly fought a Majin called Scar that easily overpowerd them. They put both earings on then became Zexun a fighter with insane power, not egnough to beat Scar bat egnough to exscape Power Zeriuth's power level is 1,000,000,000 discluding Super Saiyan. When he transforms into a Super Sayian 4 his power his 500,000,000,000 as Zexun his power is 5,000,000,000 but 1,000,000,000,000 as Super Sayian 4 Category:CharactersCategory:SaiyansCategory:Super SaiyansCategory:Characters who can flyCategory:Characters with kiCategory:Heroes Category:Transformation Users